Forget Me Not
by JacKAtacK
Summary: For five years he had been locked away in the worst of places. But he was free now from the soul-binding chains that kept him from the one thing he wanted, what he needed. Now if he could only get him to remember. RXS rated M just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Something that I came up with a while ago and finally decided to post up.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Silver streaks covered his field of vision. Tears prickling in his eyes. He made no move to try and stop them as he willed himself the courage to hold his head up. His eyes met with solemn and unreadable faces. They all turned towards him as if they sensed him watching with those penetrating eyes, beautiful yet terrifying. Scrutiny, judgment, and hate were all directed at him. It was noticeable in everyone's face. Against his own will he shook slightly with fear as one of them stood and moved towards the front of the bench.

"Your honor we have reached a decision..." He braced himself, his heart beating unsteadily of its own accord.

Please...no...

"We find the defendant...guilty." And as if on que sighs, approvals, and cheers resounded from all around the court room.

Pale eyelids fell and a single tear slid along his cheek, the last one he would shed, he knew, for he would have to face hell now. And hell gave no pity.

"Riku Kazama?" He opened his eyes once again.

The judge spoke in a calm and gentle voice, as if it pained him to do this. " Son, as you are now 18 years of age we are forced to try you as an adult. That means no juvenile detention center... but prison. You will be sentenced to five years on the charge of kidnapping and attempted murder. You will also be appointed a therapist for attempting suicide." Suicide? But I... What... "You got off easy. The passenger fell into a coma but luckily for you he is now awake and... except for a minor case of amnesia..."

White brows furrowed in confusion. Coma?

"...if he's lucky he'll forget all about that night."

Pain shot through him, heartbreak evident in his aqua depths...he can't...never... But no one paid any heed.

"You will be taken to D.I. State Penitentiary where you will spend the next five years. May God have mercy on you and guide you to redemption." The judge handed the file to the bailiff. He gave a sigh, that only Riku was able to hear, he banged the gavel and then rose. "This court is adjourned." And with that he left.

Riku stood motionless, watching as two police officers walked up to the stand, each one pulling roughly on a pale arm. Handcuffs were secured a little too tightly on his wrists, but he showed no sign of it. As if in slow motion they dragged him away towards the doors that led out of the court room and down the path to hell. His lifeless eyes stared intently towards those blackened gates, slowly opening and pulling him in to its fiery depths, and far away in the distance he thought he heard faint screams and cries of protest. Whether they were his mother's or simply a mere trick played by his mind, he didn't know. Maybe both, he reflected, as he turned towards his mother's bloodshot eyes, filled with sadness and disappointment. He made an attempt to touch her cheek but the handcuffs sobered him. He let out the only thing that was instilled in his mind, the only thing he could think of to say to her, "I love you...mom..." Not being able to take anymore of her pained eyes he looked away.

He was nearing the doors. Just ten more steps... nine... eight... seven... the doors opened six... five... four... each officer grabbing hold of an arm three... two... and just before he took the last step he noticed, there in the crowd, red the very same color of hell's fires ...one... In shock his eyes widened. He was through the doors. They turned him around to face the crowded room of which he had just exited and all he could see was the red, the fires consuming him, as they closed in around him. And through the flames a most sinister smile gleamed.

"No..." he managed to whisper. The doors were closing, shutting him out, and the last thing he was able to see was him. "...it was you."

* * *

**Haha! I know it's short but I will post up the first chapter soon enough. Review please flames are welcome too. :D**

**My happiness is just a mouse click away!**


	2. Confusion and Renewed Freedom

**Yay to my two reviewers! I didn't think I'd get a response so fast but y'all made me happy :D**

******Your Alien : Thanks for taking the time to review I'll try to update as fast as I can**

******MichelVillanelle : Yay for constructive criticism! Thanks for being honest. I'll do my best :)**

**********Disclaimer: Unfortunately...no I don't own Kingdom Hearts. How I wish it though...**

* * *

**************Ch. 1 Confusion and Renewed Freedom:  
**

**************5 Years Later**

**********--**

_Eyes you could just drown in...the color of the ocean...aqua. So beautiful..._

_Silver strands framing... Framing what? Nothing...empty...a blank face. _

_Thin, pink lips...pale, creamy skin..._

_The most serene touch...but...from where? _

_A previous life? A distant past? _

_Who?_

_Who is he..._

_A voice whispering...soothing_

_Its fainting, drifting away, leaving...again..._

_Another voice speaking...getting louder..._

_Sora._

"Hey Sora."

Chocolate tresses, poking out from under the Mickey blanket, stirred as the young man fought against that persistent voice. "Hmm..." He carelessly kept on sleeping as he tried to give himself in to that dream once again.

"Argh. Sora! Wake your happy ass up!" Blue fluffy pillow went flying through the air making contact with the brown spikes. Thump!

Sora's head jerked up. "Huh? Wha-" _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! _Blue irises located the bright red numbers flashing on his alarm clock, 6:07. He groaned as his head flopped back down on his pillow, his right hand extending lazily through the air finally making contact with the snooze button. He heard snickering coming from across the room and unwillingly opened an eye to stare at his yellow-haired roommate. He reached behind him on the bed for the blue fluffy pillow and threw it back at Tidus.

"What you laughing at?"

His roommate shook his head in disbelief, clear humor in his voice. "I can't believe you didn't hear it go off! You must be turning deaf. I told you to stop sleeping with those headphones in your ears."

Sora pulled back the covers and slipped his legs off the bed, stretching as his feet made contact with the floor. He reached down for his black ipod, scratched and smudged with fingerprints from months of use. "I didn't even have them on. Look..." He lifted it for his roommate to see. "Plus it's off, the battery must have run out."

"Yeah, whatever you say Sora."

He connected the ipod to its charger and then headed to his drawer randomly picking out some boxers, shorts, and a shirt. Tidus, his expression suddenly turning somber no longer holding any humor, watched him hesitantly. "Hey Sora?"

"Yea?"

"Did you have another one?" Sora instantly stopped in his tracks. He looked towards Tidus and considered lying to him so he wouldn't worry but then thought better of it knowing he couldn't lie to his friend even if he tried. So he simply nodded. "Yea. I had another one. How did you know?"

"Sora you're my friend and having lived with you for a year now i think i know how to read your eyes for those hidden feelings you _try_ to keep inside...plus you wouldn't stop talking in your sleep. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Mmmh, no... not really. Nothing's changed. It's the same every time. Nothing more, nothing less. I'll just end up getting frustrated again over the simple fact that I don't know what it means." He gave Tidus an innocent smile, but he didn't buy it. "Don't worry I'll be fine," he reassured him. "I'm going to take a shower," Sora stated as he headed for the bathroom door.

"Sora?"

"Yea?"

"...nothing...just know that I'm here for anything you need, ok?"

"Yea, I know. Thanks, Tidus." Sora stepped into the bathroom and slowly shut the door. He leaned against it and sighed. He had seen the look on Tidus' face, and he just couldn't shake off the sense that he was keeping something hidden.

For a reason that was unknown to him he felt like crying. He resisted the urge. _Why? Why this empty feeling inside? _

For a couple of days now he had been having similar dreams to the one this morning. The dreams never showing a face just those eyes, familiar yet forgotten. And the feelings? Somehow...they all seemed...real. Unknowingly that certain feeling of needing to cry increased ten-fold and by the time he made his way under the shower head his resistance crumbled and his tears spilled over mixing with the rushing hot water as they streamed down.

**********--**

**************I've been so lost since you've gone**

**************Why not me before you?**

**************Why did fate deceive me?**

**************Everything turned out so wrong**

**************Why did you leave me in silence?**

**************You gave up the fight**

**************You left me behind**

**************All that's done's forgiven**

**************You'll always be mine I know deep inside**

**************All that's done's forgiven**

Free. After five miserable years of drowning in his own misery and of those around him, he was finally going to be free.

"Riku Kazma?"

He just about jumped off the uncomfortable mattress he was that excited, but he forced himself to contain it. Inside he was quite literally screaming for joy, but on the outside he was long-faced and serious as he stared intently at the man. He was escorted by that single guard, through numerous walkways and hallways, towards the desk near the entrance. He was given the belongings that he had been wearing the day he had been arrested five years ago. His yellow vest and black jeans folded neatly inside a plastic bag and his beloved black and white converse set atop them. Then as he was handed the final item he was wearing that day, something so unexpected occurred, something he'd sworn would never happen again. All the sorrow that he had held in since the day he was escorted out the court room finally caught up with him and burst out in the form of a tear. In his hand he held his most cherished possession, a platinum chain necklace and from it hung a single star-shaped pendant with a sapphire stone embedded in its center. He whispered a simple "thank you" and then he turned around and walked towards the exit, and as the single crystallized tear made its way down to earth, Riku's thoughts wandered away without his knowing. Into a distant memory his remembrance took him, a far away place long since hidden but not forgotten...

_The sun beat down casting its radiant rays on his gentle face. He stood motionless, at peace, letting the tranquil breeze play across his grayish-white tresses. He out-stretched his arms welcoming the wind to sway him from side to side; a little dangerous as he was standing mere inches from the cliff's edge._

_"Before you go jumping off, give me just one more night to show you just how I feel."_

_He dropped his arms and spun towards the familiar voice. He chuckled, "Just one?" He out-stretched his arms once again this time welcoming Sora into his arms._

_Sora slid his arms to twine around Riku's neck, resting his cheek on his shoulder, lips pressed to his neck . "Mmm, no how 'bout every night."_

_"Hmm, every night it is then." He gave him a gentle squeeze._

_"Oh wait, I almost forgot..." He pushed himself out of Riku's embrace and reached into his pocket. In his hand he held a small navy blue velvet box. " Here...," he said with obvious embarrassment tainting his cheeks._

_Riku took it in his hand with difficulty, for his hand was slightly shaking and his curious "What's this?" came out in a hoarse whisper as his throat was closing up. This was the first time anyone had given him a gift. And just by the looks of the box it looked expensive._

_"Weeell...hehe...I kinda got you a gift." He flashed Riku his most dazzling smile. Riku started to look at the box in confusion, obviously his attempt at distracting him had failed, so before Riku could refuse it he quickly rambled his explanation, " I know you don't like people giving you anything but I feel you deserve it...especially after you gave me this..." He played with his crown-shaped pendant hanging from his necklace. "I love it by the way, I know I've told you like loads of times but i just feel like it suits me perfectly." _

_"Sora," Riku began to protest in his disapproving tone but before he could go on he was interrupted._

_"Ri-ku please, at least open it before you decide to turn it down."_

_He let out an exasperated sigh before he finally gave in. He lifted the lid grudginly and refrained from gasping as his eyes settled on the most beautiful star-shaped pendant. In the center of the star, was a single sapphire stone. It was the exact same shade as..._

_"I know how much you like to stare into my eyes, you said so yourself," Sora had to hold himself back from giggling like a school girl, _( XD lol )_"so I had that stone embedded into it. That way even when we're not together you can always look at it and...well...remember me..."_

_"I...I don't..." He couldn't stop staring at the sapphire blue, it was entrancing. All of a sudden he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. And he in turn couldn't help but hug back._

_Sora let out a contended sigh. "I know you love it, you don't have to say anything." He turned to look up at Riku; a smug look on his face. " It's not everyday I get to make you speechless."_

_"Hehe, you know me all too well...I do love it, thank you."_

_"You're welcome."_

_"You do know I'm going to have to get you back for this right?"_

_"Make it simple."_

_"Nnnope, not a chance.". . . . . . . . _

_. . . . . . . . . . . . _

_"Riku?"_

"Hey Ry!"

He slowly came back to reality and vaguely realized he was standing outside. For the first time, in who knows when, he was standing without any bars between him and the outside world. But for some reason he couldn't quite make the connection yet.

A hand shot out of nowhere and slapped him across the face. Well, that certainly brought him back fully to awareness. His own hand came up to sooth his raw cheek.

"Argh, you son of a- Axel! What the hell?!"

The spikey red-head spoke with a lazy drawl, "Well sooorry, but you were standin' there looking all catatonic and crap. I was thinkin' you were gonna pass out from disbelief or something. What aren't you happy to be out?"

Riku glared at him for a minute his hand still trying to stop the stinging on his cheek.

They had met three years ago when Axel had been brought in as his new cellmate, and ever since then they've been almost like brothers. He ended up telling Axel his story and, thankfully, Axel hadn't asked any questions after he had abruptly ended it. They watched out for each others backs and stood up to anyone who got in their way. Not once were they touched, physically or emotionally, and though Riku had been by himself for a year before Axel had gotten there he hadn't let himself be intimidated and he had learned to defend himself for whenever the occasion presented itself.

"Of course I'm happy you idiot! Its just- It's been awhile that's all."

"Hmm, yea well anywho, how 'bout we get outta here? I'm getting hungry."

"Well geez Axel way to ruin my happy moment with your stomach."

"Hey whoever decided to put me in the same category as nostalgic was dead wrong. Besides when my stomach growls it gets what it wants."

Riku couldn't help but laugh at that. And he had to admit he was a little hungry himself. After eating the disgusting food they provided for him inside for five years straight even 99 cent tacos would do.

"Ok, but you're paying."

Axel let out a hearty laugh. "Well c'mon then. My uncle Reno let me borrow his car."

They walked through the parking lot until Axel stopped in front of a red Toyota Corolla to take out his keys. It was a pretty beat up car and old in its years.

Riku craned his head in confusion. "I thought you said your uncle was rich."

Axel finally managed to pull out his keys from his extremely tight jeans and exclaimed in victory, "A-ha!" " Well he is rich," he said looking at Riku as if that was clearly obvious. And then sensing Riku's confusion he looked down at the Corolla. "Eww-No! That's the car." He pointed to a car a few feet away.

Riku let out a low whistle as he walked towards it. "Wow, this is one nice ride." He stood in front of a red Dodge Viper with two white stripes down the middle.

"Haha, yup, that she is. You should see his other one, a brand new Audi R8, a real beauty."

"A what?"

Axel's brows creased. "Hnh, yea never mind i guess i didn't know what it was at first either. Now get in the car."

Riku pulled open the door and sat down in the hot leather seat strapping on his seat belt, Axel doing the same. He put the key in the ignition and just before he turned it he changed his mind and instead leaned back into his seat.

Riku, who had been admiring the interior, stopped to look at him. "What's wrong?"

Axel sighed, " Look I know I said I was starving and I really hate to bring this up but I just... I have to know, man. What are you gonna do now? With your life, I mean..."

Riku's whole face turned into a frown. He turned his attention towards the windshield and gazed out. What _was _he supposed to do? Sure he was free...but he hadn't actually stopped to think about what he was going to do afterward. He couldn't just go back to his old life. No, definitely not. Nothing was going to be the same now.

"...what do they think that you can just pick up right where you left off and nothing was going to be wrong?" Axel lightly punched the dashboard. "Argh! It just pisses me off that they wronged you, man. They wronged you so bad...shit! They fuckin' messed up your life!"

His life _was_ a mess right now. Riku's mouth turned up in a sad smile. But it at least warmed his heart a little to know that Axel really cared. "I don't know what it is I can do... I guess in the end, the only thing left is to go back to where it all began...and hopefully start anew."

"Will you be able to, though? Do you have anywhere to stay? Any money at all? Any relatives who can lend you a hand? I remember you telling me about your mom but what I don't remember is you ever receiving any letters, calls, or visits. And I don't know but-" Axel looked up to see Riku's upturned eyebrow and impatient expression. "I really gotta stop rambling huh." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, " I guess what I'm really trying to say is that I'm here for you, Ry. My Uncle's a nice guy and I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you came to stay with us..." And remembering that Riku hated charity he threw in a last tidbit for the sake of Riku's pride. "...uh at least until you get a job and get up off your lazy ass, got it memorized?"

Riku smirked slightly at Axel's infamous catchphrase. Well, for one thing Axel was right, he really did need a place to stay. He hadn't spoken to his mom in five years thus he had no help what so ever and absolutely no money. He mulled this over for a few more seconds before he groaned,"Ok fine!"

"Really!?"

"Yes but I'm not happy about it. Like you said only until I can get a job and I'm able to stand on my own two feet, ok?"

"Yea, man, whatever you say. Woohoo! This is gonna be fun! We get to be roomies again!" Axel had the stupidest grin on.

Riku groaned again, _Oh no! _"So can we go now?"

Axel chuckled and turned the ignition. "Yup yup, I want some yummy in my tummy!"

Riku shook his head in disbelief, merely mumbling, "God help me."

"Hey, I heard that!"

"I said it out loud didn't I?"

"Smart ass."

"Dumb ass."

"Loser."

"Idiot."

"Why am I always the idiot," Axel whined.

"Be-cause you are an idiot."

"Humph!"

Riku smirked he loved picking on the red-head. At least he wasn't completely alone, which is what he most feared sometimes. Starting a new life, well it wasn't going to be easy without _him_, but he would pull through. He clutched the pendant in his hand and squeezed it lightly. He was going to change his life for the better. _I'll come back to you I promise..._

But first things first, food. Hmm, he really needed some new clothes too.

* * *

**************Wow this was a pretty long chapter. I'll try to keep the length of the chapters constant but I'm not promising anything. So Review please! :)**

**************Oh the lyrics I used are from Forgiven by Within Temptation.** **And just as a heads up I get most of my inspiration from some of my favorite songs so I'll be using lyrics quite a lot.**


	3. Familiar Much?

**Ok guys sorry for the long wait but phew**** I'm finally done with this chapter. XP**

**My thanks go out to:**

**Micro chibi baka-san: Thanks so much for your review! :D I'm glad you like it so far. Oh and yes Riku is older. Sora is about to turn 21 and Riku is 23. So yay! **

**Disclaimer: Which I've noticed I haven't been putting on any of my other chapters. / Anyways so none of the characters in this story are mine. Goes off and sobs hysterically **

**FYI: The italics are the person's thoughts or whatever is going through their head hope you don't get confused. Happy Reading! XD**

* * *

**Ch. 2 - Familiar Much?**:

After four super-sized meals, three of them being Axel's, and two extremely long hours of "shopping" at Axel's favorite store, were they finally going to what would now be called Riku's home. For the time being anyway.

They arrived at a gate that stood before a long road ahead. On the other side was a booth. A middle-aged man stuck his head out as he heard them pull up.

"Hey Frank! It's me!" Axel waved his hand out the window.

The man waved back and went to press the button that would open the gate.

"That's Frank. He's been a close friend of my Uncle's for years now."

Axel drove past the gate and stopped in front of the booth where Frank was standing. "Hey how are ya', Frank?"

"I'm doing good kid. Traffic's a little slow today but I'm expectin' Cloud will stop by later." His voice was scratchy and hoarse, the result of years of smoking.

"Well that should be fun. There's nothing better than having a sour-puss for company." Frank let out a throaty chuckle. "Anyways, I'd like you to meet Rik-uhh I mean Ry. He's going to be staying with us from now on."

Frank hadn't missed the alteration of the name but he pretended not to notice. "So Ry, it's good to meet ya'. The name's Cid," he extended his hand out and at Riku's confused expression, he clarified, "Frank is what this bone-head likes to call me for some unknown reason but my real name's Cid."

Riku shook his head in amusement and grasped Cid's hand. "Well it's good to meet you too, Cid"

"I still say Frank suits you better," Axel murmured to himself through a pout.

"Aw shucks kid you can call me anything you want, just don't push it. Now get on home, I suspect your uncle will want to meet Ry here."

"Yea alright Frank I'll talk to you later."

Riku nodded in agreement. "It was real nice meeting you Cid."

"Same here kid."

Axel sped off up the road while Cid waved them off, whispering to himself.

"He looks strangely familiar."

**--**

**Please, please forgive me,**

**But I won't be home again.**

**Maybe someday you'll look up,**

**And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:**

**"Isn't something missing?"**

**You won't cry for my absence, I know -**

**You forgot me long ago.**

**Am I that unimportant...?**

**Am I so insignificant...?**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

"SORA!! Are you ready yet!?. . . .Why do you have clothes all over the floor, silly?"

Kairi made her way to Sora in lithe moves, almost like dancing.

"Kai was that really necessary?" Sora held his fisted hands against his hips and glared at her.

She tried to hold back from giggling, "What did I do?"

"You scared the bejesus out of me that's what! Now I have to re-pack my bag thank you very much! You know you _could_ knock before coming in."

This time she couldn't hold it back and let out a series of screeching laughs, "Ne-next ti-time y-you try to be a-angry, try to do it without a pair of undies on your head." She reached out and plucked said item from his head and stretched them out for him to see. "Very nice."

"Shut up." Sora yanked his briefs out of her hands, a blush stealing across his cheeks, and threw them under his other clothes.

"Heehee, oh lighten up. Aren't you excited? Cos I certainly am!"

Sora's mouth turned down in a frown and mumbled, "I don't see a reason for _you_ to be excited, it's _my_ birthday after all. And I'm not even that thrilled over it."

"Aww c'mon So-ra. We get to go back home...even if it is just for a little while. Don't you miss the beach, the cool breeze, the clean smelling air? Not this polluted smog that we call oxygen floating around our heads."

He winced, but not enough to make Kairi notice. _Miss what exactly?_ He let her question linger for a moment. _Home? Isn't this my only home?_ "I happen to like Hollow Bastion just fine." He plopped himself down on his bed and put his head in his hands.

Kairi rushed to kneel by his side, worry crossing her face. "Sora? Sora, what's wrong?"

He looked up and into her eyes and she like wise stared back. He had to admit she was a real beauty, her violet eyes and auburn hair made her unique in anyone's eyes. Not only that but just her persona was refreshingly original. Any guy would be lucky to have her, but needless to say he didn't feel anything towards her except sisterly affection. He let a small smile pull at his lips. "I love you."

Her face lit up in a somewhat brilliant smile, but her concern was still showing. "I know that. And I love you too. Now tell me."

He let out a shaky breath before answering in a whisper. "I'm scared, Kai. Real scared. I haven't been home in over four years. I hardly think I can call that place home for all the memories I have of it. Ever since the. . . .incident, I have never felt right at home. I have no special memories of that place, I mean obviously I do have memories, just not any that I could say have been some of my happiest times, you know? . . . . . Don't get me wrong, you guys, my family are everything to me, but even then all those years ago when I woke up, I could hardly remember my own name. It took days, weeks just to remember you guys, the ones I love..."

He stopped to take in a deep breath and let out a quiet sob, closing his eyes tightly. Kairi reached out to grasp his hands. "S-sometimes I feel like I'm walking through an empty void, everything is pitch black, I can't see anything b-but I can feel it. I have so many unknown feelings rolling inside of me. . . .but I just can't seem to figure out where they belong. Lately, whenever I have dreams, there's always blanks, gaps, empty spaces." That was a lie. There was only one blank. One gap. One empty space. "I j-just feel like there's a part of me missing and until I can find it I don't think I'll ever be able to be whole again."

He let his tears run freely. His now red eyes opened to meet with Kairi's wet ones. His face wrinkled in an attempt to hold back his tears and as a result let out a dry laugh instead. "It seems like all I can do lately is cry."

She sat, staring at him in joyless wonder. _Can he be remembering? Maybe...just maybe..._ "Sora..."

He once again met her gaze and she abruptly surged forward and embraced him in her arms. She sobbed lightly into his collar. "Oh Sora...why didn't you ever tell me? So much suffering. You shouldn't have to bear this alone."

He hugged her tightly to him, grateful for the contact. "I'm sorry I haven't told you anything. I just figured it was my burden to bear. I've been trying to figure it all out and the only conclusion I came down to was that I'm being punished. Either by fate, destiny, karma, or a past life, I figure I must have done something despicable and now, now I'm paying for it."

Kairi sniffed and wiped her tears away. She pulled back and sat on her heels. "No Sora. Don't say that. You have the purest heart of all. Clean and unblemished by sin or wrong-doing. I would have to say that your greatest flaw is loving too much. Not that I'm complaining. Instead of thinking of this as punishment, think of it as fate's plan, or destiny, if you will. We all have our obstacles to face, this may be your greatest one yet, now all you have to do is overcome this. But I will tell you one thing, you will find that missing piece, Sora. You will be whole again, I promise you that." _Can I possibly keep that promise?_

Sora sniffed and ran his hands across his face, wiping away any trace of tears. _Oh no. Now she's going to be worried. _"Thanks, Kai. . . .Now I think I have to finish packing if we're off to have some fun." He managed to smile and stand up, picking up any clothes left on the floor.

_Oh gosh, he looks so miserable though..._ "Hey...we don't have to go if you don't want to. We can stay here and do something else...just family."

_Pull it together. _"No, I'll be fine...really. Plus, it's not fair to you guys. You and those traitors have been planning this behind my back for months now." He really smiled meaningfully this time and even added a wink for Kairi's benefit.

_Ok so maybe not so miserable. But still... _

"You guys deserve to have some fun too."

Kairi simply mumbled out and "ok," too caught up in her thoughts at the moment.

"I'm gonna go freshen up. I don't want Roxas to see me like this. Can you do me a favor and finish packing the rest of the clothes in my drawers, please?"

"Sure, sure. Go do your thing." As Sora walked into the bathroom, Kairi sat contemplating. _He said it himself. After he woke up, he couldn't remember, but after seeing us again the memories slowly came back. Maybe...seeing is believing. Or in this case seeing is remembering. Maybe...but how..._

She stood abruptly and rushed to Sora's drawers picking up his clothes in handfuls and throwing them into his duffel bag, not caring for neatness in her state of hurry. This was so not like her. She checked her watch before going to bang on the bathroom door until Sora pulled it open looking apprehensive.

"What's wrong?!"

"I'm sorry but I've gotta go! I just realized that I left Tidus in charge of things at the harbor-I have no idea what I was thinking at the time-don't forget the ship leaves in an hour-I'll have your boarding pass ready-please, please, please don't be late." She was speaking in such a flurry that he was having a hard time understanding anything. She pecked him once on the cheek and flew out the front door.

"Geez...what was that all about? And I thought I had problems."

**--**

Riku was now laying in his new king-sized bed situated in the center of one of the biggest bedrooms, no, _the_ biggest bedroom he had ever been in. It was now officially known as _his_ bedroom. He still couldn't quite wrap his mind around it. He was momentarily in a state of shock, or was it euphoria? Quite frankly, at that moment, he couldn't care less. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt as secure as he felt now. Well...maybe once.

But still he was reluctant to put any claim to the room. His new clothes were still folded neatly in their trademark bags. His other personal belongings were still inside their own plastic covering, all except his chain, which now hung proudly around his neck. It was all just too good to be true. His life had taken a turn for the better, all thanks to Axel and his gracious uncle. Which, speaking of Axel's uncle, made him think back to his brief encounter with him.

Upon reaching the house, or mansion was more like it, Riku had been shocked speechless. It was much bigger than he had at first imagined. The area, the setting was beautiful. Not only that but the extent of it was breathtaking in itself. Before Riku had even thought to ask, Axel had told him that his uncle's land ran just a little over 160 acres. And as if that wasn't enough he even had his own private beach equipped with its own house and everything.

Riku had stood gaping like an idiot for what seemed like minutes until Axel, jokingly enough, brought him back from his daze,"Haha! C'mon Riku. You don't want to drown in your own drool."

Riku closed his mouth shut with a snap, and glared. _I was not drooling!_

Axel made his way to the steps leading to the front door, laughing his butt of as he went.

_He laughs at anything doesn't he?_ But, none-the-less, Riku followed at his own pace. He was still able to hear Axel yell out from inside the house, even though he was still admiring the outside of it.

"Uncle Remus, I'm home!!"

Riku merely rolled his eyes at the changed name, and upon reaching the door was able to hear another voice, which was surprisingly similar to Axel's.

"Haha! How's my favorite nephew doing?"

"That's not really fair, I'm your only nephew."

Riku stood silently by the still open door, waiting for and introduction, not wanting to be rude.

"Which makes you all the more lucky don't you think?"

Riku snickered, maybe a little too loudly, for it had brought both of the men's attention towards him. He managed not to appear embarrassed, only because he was so shocked at the striking resemblance the two relatives shared. They looked more like brothers than uncle and nephew.

"Uhh, Uncle, I'd like you to meet Rik-uhh argh Ry, damn it that's twice today! Sorry I'm just not used to it."

Riku decided to speak out. He figured it was better to start off by being honest. That included his name. "That's ok Axel. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, sir. I've heard a lot about you. My name's Riku." He extended his hand out.

Reno walked towards him and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion before meeting Riku's hand with his own. "So you're Riku?" He paused to examine his face further. "Hmm..." The silence continued and as Riku was getting anxious from all the scrutiny, Reno finally let go of his hand and apologized, "Sorry about that, it's just that you look real familiar. But it's a pleasure to meet you. Axel's told me a lot about you, too, you know?"

Riku just let out a nervous laugh, a little uncomfortable at the thought of being the topic of discussion.

"So? Uncle? Can he stay here...with us?"

"Well I don't see why not. We have more than enough room here."

Axel cheered his approvals and appreciations. Riku had stood, a little stunned, wondering if he had heard right. "R-Really?" He'd let out a breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding. "I-I can't thank you enough, sir. You don't know how much this means to me. Thank you so much."

Reno had waved it off. "Ah, it's nothing you are very welcome here. This house is now your house. So feel free to do what you want. Besides, I figure I owe you for befriending Axel. A difficult task if I do say so myself."

Riku smirked while Axel was trying his best to form a pout through his excited-ness.

Reno just chuckled. "Well I've gotta get going. I was just on my way out before you got here."

"Oh, well again, thank you so much. Really, I'll find a way to repay you somehow."

"Yea thanks, Uncle."

Reno yanked his keys from his pocket and started towards the door. "It's no problem. So Axel will show you around and we'll get to know each other a little more when I get back. I'll take you guys out for a drink or something, my treat." He smiled and just before he walked out called back, "Oh, and Riku? Just call me Reno. Me a 'sir'? P-uh-lease. I'm not that old." And with that he walked off closing the door.

"Hehe, see I told you he'd be cool about it. Now c'mon I'll show you to your room."

And that was how he was now laying down in his ultra-comfortable bed, in his fully furnished, amazing room. But he was still feeling a little out of sorts from the whole ordeal. You see, nothing good ever lasted for him, this he had learned years ago. He was still expecting that at any moment someone was going to jump out from behind a door and scream 'Haha! Fooled you!' It was an unsettling thought, for this was his last resort, his only resort. If Axel's Uncle had said no, he had no idea what he would have done. So for this, he was grateful, and even silently sent out a prayer to whoever was watching over him.

There was a light tapping on door and he rose just in time to see Axel come in, with a huge smile on his face, mind you.

"So what do you think so far? Cool, huh?"

Riku nodded and looked around, "Yea it's unreal."

"You'll get used to it don't worry. Soon you'll wonder how you ever got along without all this."

_That's what I'm afraid of..._

"So, my uncle just called and said that he had to go mainland on some business affair, he won't be back till tomorrow." He shrugged. "Told me to take the car and go have some fun...buuut I thought you might want some time to get settled."

"Yea thanks. We can go out tomorrow, if that's ok. I just need some time, you know?"

"It's cool man. I get it. Ok so I'll leave you to yourself. If you get hungry there's cooks in the kitchen, they'll make you anything you want. Um, the bathroom's down the hall and if you need anything else I'll be in my room." He turned to walk out.

"Axel..."

"Yea?"

"Thanks."

He smiled. "I know. Get some rest, we'll talk later." And he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Riku lay back down and played with his necklace, raising it to his lips and pressing it lightly to them. _What have you been doing all these years? Are you still even here? I hope so. Well, I'll believe, for now, that things are finally turning around for me. For us. Hopefully things stay like this, at least long enough for me to find you again._ He let his eyes close and his thoughts wander. Not realizing how tired he really was he slowly drifted off to sleep, all the while imprinted memories of him and Sora together flashed by behind closed lids.

**And if I sleep just to dream of you**

**I'll wake without you there,**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't something...**

--

_Missing..._

_It's that soothing voice again. The same one as always. "Aren't you missing something?"_

_"Huh? What do you mean?" My own voice sounded weak and helpless compared to this person._

_He let out a low chuckle. I don't think he meant for it to sound sexy or provocative, but it did, which put all the more stress on my emotional state at the moment. _

_"I mean don't you miss something. Or someone?"_

_How would he know? Did he know me? His whole body was cast in shadow, while mine was cast under a spotlight. I walked towards the darkness, hoping to get a better view of him. I stopped just inches from where light met dark. "W-Who are you?" _

_"You mean...you don't remember?"_

_That gave me pause. Remember what? What was it that I was supposed to remember? "I...I don't know..."_

_I could sense him getting closer. Step by step moving forward, towards me. "You...don't know?"_

_Even though his features were still hidden in the shadows, my nervous jitters started kicking in as I felt him step within my grasp. " N-No, I d-don't."_

_"Well do you remember this?" _

_His hand touched my cheek and my skin responded. All along my arms goose bumps came out and a shiver ran down my spine. I knew this touch. I stayed silent, not sure if I was ready for the answer to his question. My hands just itched to close the distance of mere inches and touch him, to feel his skin under mine, but I locked them into fists and kept them tight against my sides. I took a tiny step forward, making myself step on the boundary line. One more step and I'd be completely submerged in darkness. _

_He stepped forward too, leaving no more space between us. His body pressed lightly against body, and my eyes closed instinctively. A part of me screamed to open my eyes, to finally look into this person's face and have all my questions answered. But the other part of me wouldn't let me, too afraid to know the truth or,most likely, too afraid to look and only find a blank again. _

_His voice now only a whisper, "I know you know."_

_His breath fanned my face and I inhaled. His scent immediately assaulted me, reaching into the farthest corners of my lungs, triggering something in my mind and body. My mouth watered. I knew this smell. Like sea breeze and pineapple...mixed with something citrus? I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but who cared? It was heaven all the same. My knees felt like mush, my arms hung limp at my sides, and, as if sensing my problem he wound his other arm around my waist, holding me upright, crushing us even more tightly together. _

_My voice was shaky, barely coherent, "Te-Tell m-me?"_

_He pressed our foreheads together. "I can't...It's not for me to tell you... Please So-ra. I know you know. Tell me who I am."_

_I squeezed my eyes tighter trying my best to find some kind of clue in the puzzle of my brain. "I...I don't..."_

_"Tell me," he whispered more urgently._

_"I - You're...you are..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"You are..."_

"Sora wake up."

His eyelids fluttered open to see Kairi standing above him.

"Kai?"

"Hey, you lazy bum. C'mon the ship is about to dock."

Sora stretched and yawned, his mind already dismissing the dream. "So soon?"

Kairi chuckled lightly, "Sora, you've been asleep for over ten hours."

"Really? Hmm, I guess I was tired."

"No worries, you didn't miss anything it was pretty much open water everywhere. Now let's go the guys are waiting up on the deck."

He grabbed his duffel bag from atop the table and followed her out. They reached the deck through a set of steps and set eyes on their friends standing a little ways off, Kairi skipping lightly towards them.

"Hey guys! I finally got Sora to wake up."

Sora smiled sheepishly. "Hey guys."

"Hey!"

"Sup, Sora."

"Ya', man"

"Hey Bro."

Sora's closest friends were all here with him. Kairi, Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, and his twin brother Roxas, who he had barely met for the first time a few years ago. His other friends Squall, or Leon as he liked to be called, and Cloud were already settled at the beach house where they were going to stay.

The ship had already arrived at the harbor and the passengers were now waiting for it to come to a complete stop at the docking area. It was warm out, not quite hot yet since is was still early in the morning. The breeze swayed softly playing with everyone's hair. And right away Sora felt welcome, not due to the cheesy sign that read ' Welcome to Destiny Islands', but more with the overall homely feel to the place. He was born here after all. Maybe all he'd needed was to come back. Maybe now that missing piece would be filled again. He breathed in deeply. It smelled good too. Like sea breeze, of course, but pineapple was thrown into the mix along with something...citrusy? It seemed familiar. He smiled triumphantly. Yes he would certainly find something here.

"You may now disembark."

* * *

**Wow this chapter was even longer than the last :D Hope you liked it and don't forget to review please! **

**This chapter's song was Missing by Evanescence **


End file.
